Jori Adopts
by WeesaBee2010
Summary: My contribution to Jori week. First attempt at Jori fanfic. Second Victorious fanfic. Basically it's about Jori adopting. Author's Note inside. Review please. I know it sucks. No longer a oneshot. Sequel is COMING SOON!
1. Jori Adopts

AN: Hey! This is my first attempt at Jori. Second VicTORious fanfic. This is just my contribution to Jori Week. I worked all week on this so I kinda rushed the ending and I really didn't know how I wanted to start it. I hope the start doesn't anger you. I know it sucks. I tried to leave it on a funny note. So tell me what you guys think.

Jade West and her girlfriend, Tori Vega always worked weird and different hours. When they had a day off together they always spent it together. It had been a few months since Tori and Jade had been able to have a day alone together. They had been laying bed all morning when Jade had an idea.

"Babe let's get a dog." She said as Tori looked surprised.

"Yeah. Okay, but from a shelter." Tori said as Jade nodded and gave Tori a kiss.

"Come on and get ready." Jade said as she got out of bed.

When Jade and Tori finished getting ready, they got into Jade's brand new black camaro. Jade quickly drove to the shelter and parked her car.

"Doesn't matter how long I ride with you, I will never get used to your driving." Tori said as they got out of the car.

Jade just smirked and held Tori's hand as they walked into the shelter.

"Oh my God! It's Jade West and Tori Vega!" A young teen girl said.

That caught everyone's attention. Most people went back to doing whatever they had been before and others stood starstruck.

"How can I help you two today?" An employee said as she came over to them.

"We're looking to get a dog." Jade answered. "Is there anyplace to go that's a little private?" Jade asked wanting to get away from the obsessed fans that were still looking at them.

"Of course right this way." The employee said as she led them into the back room. "So are you looking for anything particular?"

"No." Tori answered as the woman nodded and led them to some cages.

"These have puppies and further down are grown small dogs. If you don't see anything we can move on to the medium and large dogs."

"Thank you." Jade said as the employee stepped off to the side.

"Baby there are so many and they're so cute. Can we take home all of them?" Tori asked pouting at Jade.

"No. One. Maybe two." Jade said as Tori cheered up a little at the mention of two. "I said maybe two." Jade said to which Tori shrugged and smiled.

Jade and Tori had looked at all dogs and found a cute cocker spaniel mix that was named Ginger. They weren't completely set on Ginger. They decided that they should look at the other dogs. The employee, which they found out was named Rose, took them through another door let outside.

"Take your time ladies." Rose said as she once again stood off to the side.

Jade and Tori looked at all the dogs and found two they had liked. Jack a german shepherd collie mix and Nash a labrador retriever. When Rose had seen who they were stuck between, she informed them that Jack was on hold for a family.

"So what do we do now? Baby we're stuck between two." Tori said knowing Jade would let her get both dogs.

"I did say maybe two. So I guess Nash and Ginger will be coming home with us." Jade said as Tori smiled widely.

"Ma'am we're going to adopt Nash and Ginger." Tori said as Rose gave a small smile and nodded.

Rose grabbed a leash and got Nash out of his cage and attached the leash. Jade took control of it and Rose led them back into the puppy and small dog room. Ginger was still a puppy so Rose allowed Tori just to hold her but still gave Tori a leash. Ginger began to lick Tori's face all over causing the girl to laugh.

"I hope it's died down enough out there for you two. If not I'll take you to an empty office." Rose said as she began to lead Jade and Tori back out front.

When they went through the door the foyer was practically empty. Jade and Tori smiled in relief. They sat down and Rose went to gather the papers needed to adopt the dogs.

"This has been a great day so far. Thank you baby." Tori said before giving Jade a kiss.

"You're welcome babe. Of course now we have to go get pet supplies." Jade said as Nash nudged Jade.

"Ladies your papers are ready to be signed." Rose said as she stood at the front desk.

The girls walked over there with the dogs and signed the papers. They paid the two hundred dollar fee of adoption and walked out with the papers and dogs. Jade got Nash into the backseat while Tori got in the passenger seat with Ginger sitting in her lap. Jade grabbed the papers and put them in her glove compartment.

"To petsmart we go." Jade said as she reversed her car and made her way to the closest petsmart store.

They got out and went inside. Petsmart allowed dogs inside so they brought the dogs in as well. An employee by the name of Tommy came up to them.

"Welcome to Petsmart. How may I help you?" He asked.

"We need basically everything for two dogs. We just adopted them today." Tori said as Ginger gave a bark.

"Okay right this way and we can begin with food and treats." Tommy said as he led the way.

They had been in the store for at least an hour and had gotten the food supplies and a variety of toys. Tommy was leading them to get collars and leashes when Tori saw doggie booster seats. Jade nodded, not wanting the dogs to ride in the car unprotected. They also picked out some travel crates for when they flew and housebreaking. Jade found dog beds and picked a black one that could be reversed to white for Nash and a pink one that could be reversed to orange for Ginger.

"Now we can go on to get collars and leashes." Jade said as Tommy loaded another cart with the booster seats, dog beds, and travel crates.

When they reached the collars and leashes they decided on a pink collar, leash, and harness that had 'XOXO' on them for Ginger. Then they found a matching collar and leash for Nash but his was blue.

"Now we need tags." Tori said as Tommy led them to the selection.

Tori and Jade picked a tag that had an animal charity called, 'People saving pets'. They had been donating to that charity for a year and were one of the celebrity spokesmen.

"You can have them engraved right over here." Tommy said as he led the girls to the engraving station.

Jade and Tori decided that the backs would read,

Nash/Ginger

PLEASE CALL

532-555-8936

REWARD

Then they were ready to check out. When everything was rung up the total didn't shock either girl. They knew this would be expensive and they knew they could afford it. The cashier whose name was 'Greg' told them about puppy training and Tori and Jade signed up. Tommy helped them to their car and showed Jade how to install the booster seats. While they did that Tori loaded the rest into the trunk.

It was when Tori got to the travel cages that she had a problem. The trunk was full. There was no way to get the cages in there.

"Jade we have a problem." Tori said as she saw Nash sitting in his booster seat with his new collar and tag on him.

"What?" Jade asked as she looked at Tori and then the cart where the crates still sat and the full trunk of her car. "Man! Damn it!"

"What are we going to do?" Tori asked as Tommy had finished putting in the other booster seat.

"We could call one of the guys." Jade suggested. "Like Andre or Beck."

"Okay." Tori said as she got her purple pear phone from her pocket.

As Tori talked on the phone, Jade got Ginger and put her new collar and tag around her neck. Ginger was definitely a cuddler and Jade laughed a bit as Ginger tried to cuddle into Jade's neck.

"Andre will be here in a bit. He's in the neighborhood and doesn't mind taking the crates to the house." Tori said as she sat in the passenger seat and looked in the back seat to see that Nash was sleeping. "Aww look at him. He's sleeping."

"Geez Tori. Are you going to act like this if we have kids?" Jade asked shocking Tori.

"Y-you think about having kids?" Tori questioned as Jade looked at her.

"Of course I do. I can't imagine doing that with anyone else. You're it for me." Jade said as she caressed Tori cheek.

"You're it for me too." Tori said giving Jade a quick peck on the lips before she took Ginger from her arms.

"Sneaky babe. Oh looks like Andre is here." Jade said as she saw Andre park his black Escalade beside them.

"Hey Tor. Hey Jade. These must be the crates." Andre said as he saw the shopping cart with the crates in them.

"Yeah. I'll help you load them in your trunk." Jade said as she got out of her car.

Jade and Andre finished quickly and soon they were headed back to their house. When they reached the house Jade parked in front of the house instead of the garage.

"This will be easier to get all the pet supplies out." Jade said as Tori nodded and they got out of the car.

"I think we need to let the dogs go and see if they need to go to the bathroom." Tori said as Jade unhooked Nash from the booster seat and attached his new leash.

"You're right babe. How about you walk them around the yard and I'll get Andre to help me unload the stuff." Jade said as Tori nodded and put Ginger's harness and leash on her.

"Come on Nash." Tori said as the dog obediently came to Tori's side. "Good boy." Tori said praising the dog and grabbing his leash.

While Tori walked the dogs around the yard, Jade and Andre began unloading the pet supplies. By the time Jade and Andre finished unloading the pet supplies, Tori was finished walking the dogs. As Tori reached the front yard, Jade was saying goodbye to Andre.

"Bye Andre. Thank you so much for helping us get those crates to our house." Tori said as Jade took Nash's leash from her.

"Anytime. See ya later." Andre said as he got into his car and drove off.

"Let's eat some lunch." Jade said as she and Tori walked inside with the dogs walking alongside of them.

Tori and Jade had a late lunch and the dogs had a little bit of food and a dog dish full of water. By the end of the day Jade and Tori were tired and ready to sleep. They had set up the dog beds in their room and Nash settled into his new bed, while Tori placed Ginger in her bed. Jade and Tori had just got settled in their bed when Ginger started whining from her bed.

"Just leave her Tori." Jade said without opening her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I just do. Now leave her be." Jade said forcefully but still not opening her eyes.

"Fine." Tori sighed as she listened to Ginger continue whining.

An hour later Jade and Tori were still listening to Ginger whining but now she was howling. Jade had had enough and said,

"Fine. Bring her to our bed and let her sleep here but this is it."

"Thank you." Tori said giving Jade a kiss.

Tori went and picked up Ginger. She looked over at Nash and saw he was asleep. Tori put Ginger at the foot of the bed in the middle and Tori got back in her spot. Ginger wasn't okay with just being on the bed she wanted to snuggle with someone. Tori got to be that person Ginger wanted to snuggle with and did so.

"Ha ha." Jade laughed as she looked at Tori and saw that Ginger was snuggled into Tori's neck.

"I wouldn't laugh baby. This could be you tomorrow night." Tori said as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah right." Jade said before she too closed her eyes.

The Next Night

"Ha ha. Told ya not to laugh." Tori said as she saw Ginger snuggled into Jade's neck.

AN: If you lasted until the end I thank you. Go to this link to see the dogs and some of the pet supplies I spoke about. Just replace dots with.. If the random number I put in the story is yours I'm sorry.

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=54426052


	2. Jori Adopts Again

2 and a half years after Jori adopts Ginger and Nash. Jori since then has gotten married.

"Jade come on! She'll be here any minute!" Tori yelled up the stairs to her wife.

Tori smiled at the thought of her wife. Jade had proposed a year after having Ginger and Nash. Tori had had the same idea and they said yes. Tori became Victoria Dawn Vega-West and Jade became Jadelyn August West-Vega. Tori and Jade discussed it and decided to drop a last name. Tori decided that she'd drop her last name because Jade Vega just didn't feel right.

A year after they married, they decided they wanted to adopt. Pulling as many strings as they could, they found a girl of 4 years in dire need of love. Her name was Isabella Marie North. Isabella had been abused and traumatized by her parents. She's terrified of any male and scared around strangers. Her parents are serving time in jail but have no idea that Isabella was moved to another state.

Isabella was coming to stay with them permanently as the adoption had gone through. Isabella had visited with Jade and Tori many times throughout the adoption and was fine around them. Nash and Ginger had taken a liking to her as well. Nash stayed by Isabella's side and Ginger would also but only to snuggle.

"Tori calm down. You don't want to scare Bella, do you?" Jade asked as she came down the stairs with the dogs hot on her trail.

"No but I'm excited that she's finally going to stay here and not just until Sunday afternoon." Tori said as the dogs waited at the door.

"I know but contain yourself until she gets settled here." Jade said before kissing Tori.

"Alright." Tori said as Nash started pawing at the front door. "What it is it Nash?" Tori asked as she looked at the chocolate labrador retriever.

Nash kept pawing at the door so Tori let him out. Tori saw a car pulling up their driveway and knew it was Isabella's social worker with Isabella in the backseat.

"Jade she's here." Tori said with a huge smile on her face.

"Calm down babe. I see that Bella is here." Jade said calmly even though she was as happy and excited on the inside as Tori was on the outside.

Jade joined Tori out on the front porch and waited for Isabella's social worker to get Isabella out. Nash stood wagging his tail at Isabella's car door waiting to say hello.

"Nash come here boy." Jade said and the dog ran to her side. "Sit." She said and he did. "Good dog." Jade said and petted his head.

"Ginger come here girl." Tori called to the dog who was where Nash had been. "Sit." She said and Ginger did so obediently. "Good girl."

"Afternoon ladies." Isabella's social worker, Allison Everwood said as she went to Isabella's car door.

"Afternoon Allison." Tori said as Allison opened the door.

Allison stuck her head inside and helped a little girl with light brown hair, much like Jade's had been before she had died it black and green eyes with a spot of brown in her right eye. Their Isabella was home. She wore a pink sequin ruffle dress and black Mary Janes and carried a grey bunny with flowers on the inside of the ears.

"Welcome to your new home sweetie." Tori said as she went to Isabella and gave her a hug.

"Thank you." She said softly as she hugged Tori back.

"Nash is pretty anxious to see you again. So be careful when you go see him." Jade said as she hugged Isabella after Tori let go.

"Okay. Can I see him now?"

"Sure. Nash come here boy." Jade said as she let go of Isabella and Nash came running. "Nash slow." Jade commanded and Nash stopped his running to a walk.

"Go say hi to him sweetie." Tori said as she went to help Allison unload Isabella's bags.

When Tori had all of Isabella's bags unloaded, Jade helped take them into the house. When they finished Isabella was sitting on the lawn snuggling Ginger, while Nash was laying down with his head in her lap. Tori and Jade awed at the sight and snapped pictures with their phones.

"The papers will be ready to sign tomorrow morning at the courthouse. It's been a pleasure helping you expand your family. Congratulations." Allison said as she got ready to leave.

"Thank you so much. Have a good day and safe drive." Tori said as Allison got into her car and then drove off.

"Let's go play with our daughter." Jade said as she wrapped her arm around Tori and pulled her to where Isabella still sat.

"Are you my mommies yet?" Isabella asked when Jade and Tori sat beside her.

"Almost. Tomorrow morning it'll be official. You'll become Isabella Marie West." Jade said as she watched Isabella react to the news.

"I'll be a West?"

"Is that what?" Tori asked.

"Yes. I just thought I'd have Vega as a last name too." She said softly.

"Well I dropped Vega from my name. I'm Victoria Dawn West now." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"Will you still be my mama?" Isabella asked looking at Tori with wide eyes.

"Of course I will." Tori said and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Tomorrow you'll become my mommy?" Isabella asked, this time looking at Jade.

"Yes." Jade said before stealing Isabella from Tori and giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Can I call you mama and mommy now or do I have to wait until tomorrow?" Isabella asked as the dogs wandered away from them.

"You can if you want to. If you feel comfortable doing so, then yes you can." Tori said as Isabella got a smile on her face.

"Okay mama." She said happily.

"Let's head inside and you can see your room. We have to get you all settled in." Jade said as she stood up with Isabella on her hip.

"Yeah I want to see my stage." Isabella said as Jade and Tori laughed.

"Nash! Ginger! Inside!" Tori yelled and the dogs came running to the house.

They all headed upstairs to Isabella's room. Tori had grabbed her bags on the way up and Jade opened the door. The room was big. The back wall that held all the windows was pink and leading up to the windows were two steps that rose the floor creating a stage. Curtains hung to close the stage and keep the sun out. The left wall was blue and had a tree with many branches that had blooming flowers. A daybed sat in front with a nightside beside a small window. The right wall was the same blue and had her dresser before opening to her closet.

Tori set Isabella's bags on her bed and began to unpack and put the clothes away. Isabella wandered around the room before sitting on the stairs that led to her stage. Jade was helping Tori and Nash and Ginger went to Isabella. Isabella began to hum. Isabella was humming a familiar song that Jade and Tori remembered. It was 'Make It Shine', which Tori released on her first record she did with Andre.

Jade and Tori didn't say anything until Isabella was done. In the midst of humming Isabella had actually began to sing. Her voice was so angelic and Tori and even Jade got misty. When the song was over they had finished unpacking. They went to Isabella and sat beside her.

"You were great sweetheart." Jade said and Isabella blushed and looked away from them.

"She's right sweetie. Do you enjoy singing?" Tori asked and Isabella nodded. "Then we can look to sign you up for a few classes. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great. Thank you mama." Isabella said before hugging Tori.

"How about we have an early dinner and then watch movies in the theater room?" Jade asked as Isabella's eyes widen and nodded.

"Okay let's figure out what's for dinner." Tori said as they all left Isabella's room.

"Can we have pizza?" Isabella asked as they headed downstairs.

"Sure sweetie. What would like on it?" Jade asked.

"Just cheese."

"Okay. I'll go call it in." Tori said and left Jade, Isabella, Nash, and Ginger at the bottom of the staircase.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we eat the pizza in the theater room?" Isabella asked looking up at Jade with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure but only this once." Jade said as Tori came back to them.

"It'll be here in 15 minutes." Tori said. "I also ordered drinks, bread sticks, and cinnamon sticks."

"Great. We're going to eat it in the theater room." Jade said as Tori nodded.

They went downstairs to where the theater room was and began to set up for their night of movies. They changed into their pajamas. Jade wore a black tank top and yoga pants while Tori wore a pink hello kitty tank top and black mock layer hello kitty pants. Isabella wore a pink long sleeve shirt with a zebra on it with matching pink pants with zebra stripes and bows on them.

Tori got the pizza while Jade set the first movie up. Isabella had chosen to watch _Balto_. Tori came back before the movie started and they began to eat as the movie began. They watched three more movies before Isabella showed signs of being tired.

"Come on sweetie. Time for bed." Jade said as Isabella rose her arms to be carried.

Jade obliged and carried Isabella off to her room with Tori and the dogs following. Jade placed Isabella in her bed and handed her her bunny. Nash jumped onto the bed and took the foot of the bed. Tori laughed and patted him on the head. Ginger jumped on next and went up to Isabella's head and grabbed the bunny in her mouth and dropped it on the floor. Then she went and snuggled into Isabella.

Jade and Tori did their best to contain their laughter and gave Isabella goodnight kisses.

"Goodnight sweetie." Jade said.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Tori said.

"Night night mama and mommy." Isabella said tiredly as her eyes closed.

Jade and Tori left the room and left the door cracked. They went downstairs and into the theater room and cleaned up the mess. Finishing quickly they headed for bed.

"Finally the bed to ourselves again." Jade said as she snuggled into her pillow which happened to be Tori.

"It's your fault for giving into Ginger on that first night." Tori said giggling.

"Whatever. Now she can sleep with Bella. Nash too. He hogged my foot room and I had to sleep all bunched up.

"Now he'll do that to Bella." Tori said.

"I hope so. Goodnight. Love you." Jade said as she began to close her eyes.

"Goodnight. Love you too." Tori said as they began to drift off to sleep.

Five to ten minutes later

"Mama? Mommy?" Isabella asked softly with Nash and Ginger by her sides.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Jade asked her voice laced with sleep.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in here?"

"Just tonight sweetie." Jade said as she helped Isabella onto the bed and put her in the middle.

"Thank you mommy." Isabella said as she snuggled into Jade and fell asleep.

"Sure hope you know what you're getting into." Tori laughed causing Jade to glare at her.

"Watch it. This will be you tomorrow." Jade said before she went to sleep as Nash and Ginger got on the bed.

Next night after bedtime

"Told ya so." Jade laughed as she'd seen Isabella snuggle into Tori and fall asleep.

"Shut up." Tori said as she watched Ginger snuggle into Jade and Nash lay at her feet and she laughed.

"Shut up."

"Love you too baby." Tori said as Jade stuck out her tongue.

AN: So that's the end. I probably won't add another chapter to this but no promises. If I have an idea involving this little family then I'll write it and post it. Anyways review for me please. Copy and paste this link to see everything I talked about. Replace the (dot)s with..

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1794589


	3. Bella meets her pseudo Aunt and Uncles

AN: As requested by marceline-Alexa Killz. I hope I did good. Another AN at the bottom.

"What are we going to do today?" Tori asked her wife as she sat up in her bed.

"Uh I don't care but tonight's card night, remember?" Jade asked as she too sat up in bed.

"I forgot but I guess we could let Bella pick what to do." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"Is she in her room? I'm surprised she's not in here." Jade said as Tori nodded.

"I think we need to talk to her about it. Maybe she just needs reassurance that her birth parents can't hurt her anymore." Tori said and Jade nodded before they got up from their bed.

They went down the hall to Bella's room and knocked. They didn't get a response so they crept inside to find Bella having a nightmare. Jade and Tori rushed into action and got Bella to wake up. Bella flung her arms around Jade and Tori and sobbed into them.

"Shh sweetheart. It's all okay now." Tori said rubbing Bella's back.

"They hurted me again. They founded me and hurted you and mommy." Bella said hiccuping.

"Sweetie they can never hurt you again. Momma and I will make sure of it." Jade said as she ran her fingers through Bella's hair.

"Pwomise?" Bella asked softly.

"Promise." Jade said and hugged Bella as tight as she could without hurting her.

"What do you want to do today?" Tori asked when Bella was finished sobbing and just sniffling.

"Can we go swimming?" Bella asked.

"Sure. After we eat some breakfast and let it settle in our stomachs we'll go swimming." Jade said as Bella smiled.

"Do you want french toast?" Tori asked and Bella nodded. "Alright. I'll go start making breakfast and you and mommy can go watch cartoons."

"Yes! Mommy I want to watch the wizard show. Can we?" Bella asked looking at Jade with puppy eyes.

"Alright. Come on." Jade said as they all got up and left the room.

Jade and Bella got cozy on the couch and watched _'__Wizards__of__Waverly__Place__'_ . Nash and Ginger came down and Ginger jumped onto Jade's lap and Nash layed his head on Bella's lap. At the end of the show Tori came in and announced breakfast was done. Tori helped Bella into her chair and then cut up her french toast.

"Make sure you drink your milk." Tori said as she pointed to a pink Minnie Mouse cup with a lid and straw and Bella nodded.

Jade fed the dogs and gave them water before washing her hands and sitting to eat. Breakfast was finished quickly and Tori started cleaning up. Soon it was time to get dressed to go swimming. Jade and Tori were currently arguing about a swimsuit for Bella. Jade wanted Bella to wear a two piece black swimsuit with colorful peace signs. Tori wanted Bella to wear a one piece pink and white polka dotted suit with a ruffled daisy on it.

"If she needs to go to the bathroom do you know how hard it will be to put the one piece back on?" Jade questioned as they made their way upstairs.

"Fine. She'll wear the two piece." Tori relented and Jade smirked.

Tori dressed in a purple bikini and Jade dressed in a black bikini. They made their way to Bella's room and helped her dress in her swimsuit. Then they went downstairs and out the backdoor.

The pool was huge. It came complete with a hot tub and a water slide. Bella gasped and then grabbed Jade's hand and pulled her toward the water slide.

"Will you go down with me mommy?" Bella asked and Jade nodded.

Jade sat down and pulled Bella to sit between her legs. Then when Bella was ready Jade slid down the slide and into the pool. Bella could swim a little but she wasn't a strong swimmer yet. Jade and Tori hoped to change that.

"I gonna go down by myself mommy." Bella said as Jade helped her out of the pool.

"Okay. I'll wait at the end to catch you." Jade said as Tori had to put the dogs in their fenced in area.

"I'm next." Tori said as she watched Bella go down to Jade.

When Jade had Bella, Tori slid down. They played until well after lunch should've been made. They dried off and got dressed. Tori wore a white Beatles _'__Abbey__Road__'_ album cover tee with a pair of clean hem dark denim shorts and black low top Converses. Jade wore her white Beatles _'__Let__It__Be__'_ tee with a pair of frayed dark denim shorts and Converses just like Tori. Bella wore her white 'The Beatles' tee with a pair of frayed dark denim shorts and Converses just like Jade and Tori.

Tori made a quick lunch of sandwiches and chips and then they watched a movie. They all cuddled together on a sofa seat and Nash and Ginger layed in front of them on the floor. Tori had put in _'__Bolt__' _at Bella's request and they fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie. Jade woke up first and proceeded to wake Tori and Bella.

"Babe get up. We need to go to the store and get food for tonight." Jade said shaking Tori awake.

"Alright. I'm awake." Tori said springing up from her spot.

"Bella, sweetie naptime is over." Jade said rubbing Bella's back to wake her gently.

"Me so tired." Bella said sleepily to Jade.

"I know but we have to go to the store. If you get up you could get a toy at the store." Jade bribed.

"Nice bribing our daughter. What's next just ice cream for dinner?" Tori asked causing Bella to perk up at the idea of just ice cream. "Bella we can't just have ice cream for dinner." Tori said watching Bella sadden a bit.

"Okay." She said softly.

They left the theater room and Jade and Tori grabbed their purses. When they were ready, Tori helped Bella into the backseat of their black Toyota Sequoia. Then Jade drove to their local Wal-mart. Tori grabbed a cart and Bella asked she if she could sit in it. Tori allowed it and put Bella in the back part of the cart.

"Mommy what are we getting at the store?" Bella asked as Jade pushed the cart inside.

"Snacks for momma and I's card night." Jade said as Tori texted on her phone.

"Oh. Who's going to be there?"

"Momma and I's friends Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie. Then we also have Beck's and Robbie's girlfriends, Alyssa and Haley coming as well." Jade said as they made their way to the drink area.

"The guys want beer and you Cat, Alyssa, and Haley will drink whatever we get for us." Tori said as Jade put the drinks on the bottom shelf of the cart.

"Alright. Now to get chips and whatever else they want." Jade said as Bella looked around her.

"Andre wants pretzels and Cat wants cookies." Tori said as Jade put in a variety of chips and then the bag of pretzels Andre requested.

"Now to get Cat's cookies. Tori can you go get some dips?" Jade asked as Tori nodded and went off to get dip.

"Mommy?" Bella questioned to gain Jade's attention.

"What is it sweetie?" Jade asked as they stopped in the cookie aisle.

"Can we get Nutter Butters?"

"Sure can." Jade said as she grabbed a box of them and a box of Oreos for Cat.

"Baby is this enough dip?" Tori asked as she put a variety of dips in the cart.

"Yeah. Now my Bella Boo I promised you a toy. So let's go see about one." Jade said as Bella smiled widely and nodded.

They went to the toy section and Jade got Bella out of the cart. Bella wandered the aisles until she came to the Lalaloopsy section. She looked at everything that they had and soon became at a problem.

"Momma I can't pick one." Bella said looking at Tori.

"Which two?" Tori asked.

"There's the big doll in jammies and then there's the smaller one in jammies." Bella said pointing to each one.

"Well their sisters and you can never separate sisters. I guess if mommy agrees I don't have a problem with you getting both." Tori said as Bella ran to Jade.

"Mommy momma says I can get two if you say okay. Can I?" Bella asked using her puppy eyes.

"Okay but only because you were really behaved in the store." Jade said as Bella smiled widely and hugged Jade then ran back to Tori.

"Momma she say okay." Bella said as she tried to hold both dolls in her arms.

"Alright. Here let momma help you carry them to the cart." Tori said as Bella gave Tori the big doll to Tori.

"Okay." Bella said as they walked over to where Jade was with the cart.

"This is what you want?" Jade asked as she put Bella back in the cart.

"Yes." Bella said softly as Tori put the big doll in the cart and they made their way to the checkout.

They breezed through the checkout and unloaded their purchases into their trunk. Tori helped Bella into her booster seat and then Jade drove them home. Jade and Tori unloaded the groceries and Bella helped. While Tori put things away Jade helped Bella get her dolls from the casing.

After a few curses or a lot of cursing Jade finally opened the dolls and Bella thanked her. While Bella played with her new dolls, Jade went to see what Tori was up to.

"Whatcha making babe?" Jade asked as she saw Tori stirring something on the stove.

"Spaghetti for dinner." Tori said looking over her shoulder at Jade.

"Smells great." Jade said hugging Tori around the waist.

Soon the spaghetti was done. Tori dished up three plates and placed them at the table. Then she fed the dogs and washed her hands. Jade came into the dining room with Bella and they sat down. Tori gave Bella some grape juice in her cup from earlier that morning. Jade and Tori had a glass of pepsi and they began to eat.

When they finished, Jade offered to do the dishes and Tori thanked her. While Jade cleaned up, Tori and Bella went upstairs for Bella's bathtime. When they finished Tori helped Bella get dressed into some purple and pink striped pajamas. By then Jade had finished the dishes and went upstairs to find her favorite girls.

"There you two are. What's the movie for tonight?" Jade asked as she sat on Bella's bed beside Tori.

"I want to watch _'__Tangled__'_." Bella said and Jade and Tori nodded.

"Alright." Tori said as they left room and headed to the theater room.

Tori put the movie in while Jade and Bella got comfortable. Then she joined them on the sofa seat. Nash came in and found a sofa seat for himself and Ginger jumped into Tori's lap to have a snuggle. In the midst of the movie the doorbell rang. Tori went and answered it and came back with their friends.

"You guys are early." Jade said looking at her pear phone.

"We wanted to meet Isabella." Andre said.

"Okay we just have to talk to her. Can you guys go upstairs?" Jade asked but she really wasn't asking.

They nodded and left. Tori went and turned the movie off and came back to Bella and Jade. Bella already looked to be shutting down. Tori and Jade had set the card game later for after Bella went to bed to try and avoid this. Things don't always go as planned.

"Bella. Sweetheart we talked about them coming. They won't hurt you. Momma and I are right here. Bella come back to us." Jade said calmly trying to coax Bella out of her shock.

"Mommy and I will be right beside you. Nash won't let them get near you if they're going to hurt you. Come on sweetie." Tori said as Nash licked Bella's hand.

"You pwomise?" Bella asked softly.

"Promise." Jade and Tori said together.

"Okay." Bella said and clung to Jade.

They went upstairs and found the gang waiting in the living room. Jade sat down far away from them and whispered to Bella that it was okay to look at them. The girls introduced themselves and their husband/boyfriends. Bella looked at them all and saw Cat had her new dolls.

"Mommy she has my dolls." Bella said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I almost sat on them earlier. Here you go." Cat said handing the dolls to Bella.

"Thank you Auntie Cat." Bella said softly.

"You're welcome." Cat said and sat back beside her boyfriend Andre.

"Momma is him your best fwiend?" Bella asked Tori while pointing to Andre.

"Don't point sweetie and yes he's my best friend beside your mommy." Tori said before Bella got off of Jade's lap and went to Andre.

"Your Uncle Andre and married Auntie Cat." Bella said as Andre and Cat nodded.

Bella went over to Beck and Alyssa and did the same thing except she didn't call Alyssa auntie.

"You're Uncle Beck. Mommy says you're her best friend beside momma and auntie Cat." Bella said and Beck nodded.

Then she went to Robbie and Haley.

"You're Uncle Robbie. Mommy says you're dating a bitch. I don't know what that means but your girlfwiend doesn't look like a nice lady." Bella said causing Jade to smile in pride and Tori glaring at Jade and everyone but Robbie and Haley to laugh.

"Bella never say that word mommy said." Tori said sternly and Bella nodded.

"Mommy I tired. Can you and momma put me in bed?" Bella asked and Tori and Jade nodded.

"Goodnight sweetie." Tori said as she tucked Bella in with her new dolls.

"Night momma. I love you." Bella said and Tori teared up.

"Momma loves you too." Tori said before giving Bella a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Jade said as Tori went to the doorway.

"Night mommy. I love you." Bella said as Nash jumped on the bed and took over the foot of the bed.

"Mommy loves you too." Jade said tearing up and laughing softly when Ginger gets on the bed and snuggles into Bella's neck. "If you wake up in the middle of the night and momma and I aren't in our room, we'll be downstairs in the dining room."

"Okay." Bella said half asleep.

Jade went to Tori and they held each other and watched Bella go off to sleep. When Bella was asleep, they closed the door leaving just a crack and went downstairs. When they reached the bottom, they were two people short.

AN: That's the end of the chapter. I'm thinking about having Bella meet Tori's parents and Trina. Should Trina be married, with a guy or a girl, single or what. Tell me what you want. As always review and follow the link below to see the things I mention like the swimming pool. Replace (dot) with..

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1804134


	4. Bella meets the Vega's pt1

The AN will be at the end. Now we begin where we left off...

_Jade__went__to__Tori__and__they__held__each__other__and__watched__Bella__go__off__to__sleep__. __When__Bella__was__asleep__, __they__closed__the__door__leaving__just__a__crack__and__went__downstairs__. __When__they__reached__the__bottom__, __they__were__two__people__short__._

"Where'd Robbie and Haley go?" Tori asked.

"They're outside arguing." Cat said as Tori sat down.

"What happened when we left the room?" Jade asked speaking for the first time.

"Well since Robbie didn't say anything to correct Bella's assumption, she stormed out of the house. Robbie ran after her and now they're outside arguing." Cat said.

Just as Jade was going to go outside, the front door slammed and in walked Robbie. Everyone looked at him and watched as he sat back down and said nothing. After a few minutes of silence, he said,

"Who else hated her?"

"We all did but we weren't going to keep you from seeing someone you cared about." Tori said as the others nodded, well except Jade.

"So none of you ever liked her?" Robbie asked and they all shook their heads. "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"We wanted you to be happy and if she did that we could handle dealing with her." Tori said.

"Thanks you guys. We just broke up. No hard feelings about what Bella and Jade said. It was true and they made me realized it. Thank you Jade." Robbie said as Jade shrugged and said,

"No problem."

Everyone chuckled and they decided to start their card game. In the midst of her winnings, Jade felt something was wrong. She looked at Tori and saw that she too felt something was wrong. It was then that Ginger came running into the room and started barking at Jade and Tori. Jade and Tori got up from their chairs and rushed upstairs. They rushed to Bella's room and saw her tossing and turning in bed. Nash was just sitting on the floor guarding her.

"Bella. Sweetie wake up. Wake up for mommy and momma." Jade said holding Bella still.

"Come on baby. You're with mommy and momma. You're safe here." Tori said as Bella's eyes flew open.

Bella looked around and saw she was in her new room. Then she saw her mommy and her momma. She climbed into their laps and sobbed. They rubbed her back and waited for her to calm down. Soon Bella calmed down and Tori asked,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Bella said softly and got fully in Jade's lap and cuddled into her.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" Jade asked softly as Bella tensed and paled in her arms. "Do you want to go downstairs and you can watch the card game?" Jade asked and Bella nodded clinging to Jade.

Tori led Jade, who was carrying Bella, downstairs and into the dining room where their card game was. Jade sat Bella in her lap and they all began to play cards.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Cat asked being brave enough to ask.

"She had a nightmare and she didn't want to go back to sleep." Jade said as she rubbed Bella's back.

"I'm sorry about your nightmare Bella. Want one of my cookies?" Cat asked as Bella looked at her and nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"Just one." Tori said and Bella nodded and munched on the Oreo Cat had given her.

"Momma can I have some milk?" Bella asked and Tori nodded.

"Here sweetie." Tori said handing Bella her pink and purple Rapunzel cup with lid and straw.

"Thank you." Bella said before drinking the milk.

Bella finished her milk and rested her back against Jade. Slowly her eyes drifted shut and Jade shifted her around so Bella's back was to the others. She rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back and hummed quietly into her ear. Bella smiled unconsciously in her sleep and Jade chuckled a bit. Jade quit playing cards and went upstairs to lay down with Bella.

Jade layed Bella down on her bed and quickly dressed for bed. She wore a black tank top and black and white flannel pajama shorts. When she was dressed, Jade crawled in bed beside Bella and put the covers over her and Bella. As Jade was finally falling asleep she heard Tori enter the room. Jade sat up and looked at Tori.

"Sorry. Just go back to sleep. I have to get dressed." Tori said as Jade layed back down.

Moments later she felt the bed dip and Tori's arm go around her waist. Nash and Ginger got on the bed and took their usual places and slept. Jade and Tori chuckled and drifted of to sleep themselves.

2 Weeks later...

"Bella we need to tell you something." Tori started as they all were eating breakfast at the kitchen table.

"Am I in trouble?" Bella asked softly.

"No. It's nothing like that." Jade said reassuring Bella.

"Mommy is right sweetheart. Today we're all going to see my parents and my older sister." Tori said as Bella stopped eating and looked at Jade and Tori scared.

"It's okay sweetie. No one will hurt you over there. We're having a barbeque for my dad. Today's his birthday." Tori said as Bella nodded still a little unsure.

"Momma and I will be by you all the time. Maybe we can even bring Nash and Ginger." Jade said glancing at Tori, who nodded.

"There's also going to be swimming." Tori said and Bella smiled. "You'll have a great time."

"Okay." Bella said and went back to eating.

When they finished, Tori cleaned up and Jade took Bella upstairs so they could get ready to go to the Vega's house. Jade helped Bella to dress in a red and black Snow White shirt with plain black shorts. Then Jade helped Bella put on her black Jordan flip flops.

"What swim suit do you want wear?" Jade asked as Bella ran to her dresser and pulled out her Roxy shore halter bikini. "Alright. Now pick out something warm to change into because we're going to be eating lunch and dinner there." Jade said as Bella dug in another drawer and pulled out her ocean colored strike out crop pants.

Then Bella found her white Rapunzel tee and then pulled her ocean colored Roxy jacket and grabbed her black Roxy flip flops. She handed them to Jade, who put them a Bella's Roxy mini backpack.

"Is that all you want to take?" Jade asked.

"Can Pillow and Blanket come? Momma bought me a swimsuit for Pillow." Bella said and Jade nodded and watched Bella go get her beloved dolls and the swimsuit. "That's it."

"Okay. Go find momma. I'm going to go change." Jade said and Bella nodded and ran off in search of her momma.

Jade changed into her black Guns n Roses tank top and her H&M denim distressed shorts. Then she put on her black Roxy flip flops. When she was dressed, Jade grabbed her and Tori's Roxy duffle bag and put her black string bikini inside. Then she added her white Paramore tee with a girl looking at a butterfly and her black Roxy marine pants and matching hoodie.

"Mommy save me! Momma tryin' to tickle me!" Bella exclaimed as she burst through the door with Tori hot on her heels.

"Mmm I don't think I can cause I'm going to beat momma to it and tickle you first." Jade said as she began to tickle Bella.

"Mommy stop! Stop!" Bella squealed as Tori started to tickle her as well. "Momma not you too. Stop!" Bella was laughing and soon Jade changed her attack to Tori.

Tori stopped tickling Bella so she could try and get Jade off. Bella stood on the bed and bounced cheering for Jade to get Tori. Somehow Tori got Jade to stop and Tori began her tickle attack on Jade. Bella stopped cheering for Jade and cheered for Tori. Soon they tired and layed on the bed catching their breaths.

"Alright Tor, babe you need to get dressed and pack your swim clothes and change of clothes in the duffle bag." Jade said as she got off the bed and Bella scurried off after her.

"Alright. I'll be down in five." Tori said as Jade and Bella left the room.

Tori pulled on her purple 'Come together' tee and her Rag & Bone cut off dark denim distressed shorts and then put on her black Roxy cozumel flip flops. Then she grabbed her blue and white checkerboard bikini and put it in the duffle bag. Tori grabbed her white Flyleaf tee with sand timer on it and her clove colored Roxy pants and it's matching hoodie. She packed them into the duffle and left the room.

As Tori came downstairs, she saw Jade and Bella waiting for her by the door. Bella had her backpack on and her red and blue Minnie Mouse cup with lid and straw filled with juice in her hand. Jade had Nash and Ginger all set with their leashes attached to their collars.

"I guess we're ready." Tori said as Jade and Bella nodded.

They loaded up in their black Toyota Sequoia and Jade drove them to the Vega's beach house. When they arrived Jade and Tori got out. Tori went to the back hatch and got Nash and Ginger out before grabbing their bags. Jade helped Bella from her booster seat and out of the SUV. Tori led them around back where she knew everyone was. Since the back yard was fenced, Tori let Nash and Ginger from their leashes.

"Mom, dad, Jade and I have someone for you to meet." Tori said as her parents turned at the sound of Tori's voice.

"Oh my! This is little Isabella, isn't it?" Tori's mom, Holly asked.

"Yes. She's very shy around strangers and is frightened by strange men." Tori said as Jade picked Bella up in her arms.

"Hi there Isabella. I'm your grandma Holly and this is your grandpa David." Holly said looking at Bella, who was gripping tightly to Jade.

"Are you going to say 'hi' sweetheart?" Tori asked rubbing Bella's back.

"Hi." Bella said softly.

"She'll warm up to you. Just wait she warmed up quick with the gang on card night." Tori said as her mom nodded and went back to helping her dad.

"Where's the screech box at?" Jade asked as she and Tori sat on some of the patio furniture.

"I don't know. Probably late because of Tara." Tori said as Bella got off of Jade's lap.

"Can I go play with Nash?" She asked softly and Jade and Tori nodded in approval.

Bella ran off to play with Nash, who was running around. Tori got out of her seat and went and sat on Jade's lap. They watched as Bella ran around being chased by Nash looking like a normal 4 year old little girl. Bella sat down and Nash layed his head in her lap. Ginger ran over to them and wanted to snuggle. Seeing Bella, Ginger, and Nash like that gave them a flashback to Bella's first day of being truly theirs.

"She's so precious." Holly said startling Jade and Tori.

"Yeah. We wouldn't trade her for anything." Tori said as Jade nodded.

"How are things going? Is she settling in nicely?" Holly asked as she sat beside the girls.

"They're great. Of course she's been having nightmares but that's understandable. We reassure her that her birth parents are gone and we won't let anyone hurt her. She settled in nicely. She's the sweetest, smartest little girl ever." Tori said as they watched Bella snuggle with Ginger.

"That's great sweetie. Your father and I are so proud of the two of you. You're great parents." Holly said.

"Than..." Tori started but was interrupted by the shouting of,

"MOM! DAD! THE PARTAY CAN START NOW THAT I'M HERE!"

AN: Sorry to cut you there but the chapter was getting kinda long. Also the next chapter is the end. I have another story that was meant to be a multi-chapter that is practically just like this one. So I have decided to end this one. If you liked this then check out my story The West-Vegas. As always review and follow the link to see the some of the stuff I talk about. BTW do any of you even go to the link? Replace (dot) with..

http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1833475


	5. Bella meets the Vega's pt2

AN: This is the end. NOT! I'm going to put the epilogue in a separate chapter. I'm glad you've all enjoyed this story. I must be honest with you all. I never planned on this to be a multi chapter story. The second chapter was a whim and I wanted to extend their little family once more but after that I never planned to have more. I appreciate all the reviews and favorites and alerts. It makes my day to see new reviews and seeing that you guys favorite and alert it. Now on to the end...

Previously...

_ "__MOM__! __DAD__! __THE__PARTAY__CAN__START__NOW__THAT__I__'__M__HERE__!"_

"Oh look. Trina's here babe." Jade said sarcastically and Tori playfully hit her arm.

"Trina we're in the back!" Holly shouted as Bella looked up in fear.

Bella ran across the yard and back to Jade and Tori. Nash, her protector, trotted behind her. Tori lifted Bella onto her lap and Nash took his stance in front of them.

"Happy birthday dad." Trina said as she hugged her father.

"Thank you Trina." David said before going back to his grilling.

Trina walked over to where Holly, Jade, Tori, Bella, and Nash were. As she neared Nash growled a bit. Tori shushed him and smiled at Trina.

"What's up sista?" Trina asked as she sat down beside Holly.

"Nothing much Trin. This is Bella. Jade and I's daughter." Tori said as Bella hid herself in Tori's neck.

"That's nice." Trina said causing Jade to give her a glare.

"Trina where's Tara?" Holly asked and Trina scoffed.

"She dumped me. Said something about her true love was finally free. Her loss." Trina said with a shrug.

"So you're not heartbroken?" Tori asked.

"No. She was so annoying. I don't know how I ever liked her. She said I couldn't sing but hey neither could she the little shriek box. I probably only liked her because she was fantastic in bed." Trina said before Jade and Tori yelled,

"Trina! There are small ears here."

"Okay. Sorry. I was just talking. If she asks you a question about it, send her to me."

"Like hell would I send my daughter to you with a question like that." Jade seethed giving Trina her fiercest glare.

"Whateve. Mom I have to leave after lunch. Sorry." Trina said as Bella came out of hiding from Tori's neck.

"Why's that Trina?" Holly said with a sigh.

"I have a date." Trina said as Jade let out a sigh and rolled her eyes making Bella giggle at her.

"Alright." Holly said.

"Mommy can we go swim now?" Bella asked Jade and she nodded.

Jade, Bella, and Tori all went inside and got changed into their swimsuits. Jade was carrying Bella and Tori had three beach towels for them when they got out. Coming outside Bella gripped Jade tighter.

"You won't let go of me will you?" She asked.

"Not until you tell me to sweets." Jade said giving Bella an eskimo kiss.

"Wait! I forgot Pillow. Momma she needs her swimsuit on too." Bella said and Tori nodded.

"You and mommy go and get in. I'll go get Pillow and put her in her suit." Tori said handing Jade the towels and going back inside.

Jade set the towels down on a lounger and then carried Bella into the pool. Bella shivered and Jade laughed a bit. Jade walked out to where the pool began to get deeper but she could touch and stopped.

"Can I ride on your back mommy?" Bella asked and Jade nodded.

Jade shifted Bella to her back and Bella asked her to swim around the pool. Jade did and that was how Tori found them when she came outside with Bella's Pillow doll.

"Momma you brought Pillow. Mommy take me to momma. I want to play with Pillow." Bella said pointing to Tori.

"Why don't you try to swim to momma by yourself?" Jade asked and she felt Bella tense.

"I'm scared. What if I sink again? I don't want to do that again. Please take me to momma." Bella said softly and Jade sighed and swam to Tori.

"Here you go baby girl." Tori said handing the doll to Bella.

"Thank you momma." Bella said before she got off Jade's back and stood on the steps of the pool.

Bella played with her doll while Jade and Tori talked softly to each other. They kept their eyes on Bella and made sure she was safe. It was then that Tori noticed her mom and Trina weren't outside.

"Dad where did mom and Trina go?"

"They went out to get some things we forgot." David said as he got in the pool.

"Alright." Tori said before Bella called her over.

"Yes baby girl?" Tori asked when she reached Bella.

"I want to try to swim again. Mommy's upset that I didn't try." Bella said softly.

"Sweetie mommy isn't upset. She knows you have your fear. You don't have to do this." Tori said as she subtly motioned Jade over knowing Jade was watching.

"Bella sweetheart I'm not upset. I promise but if you really want to try I'll be right beside you to catch you." Jade said as Bella smiled and nodded.

Bella got in her stance to swim and Tori moved back. Bella began to swim slowly to Tori not knowing that Tori was moving away slowly as well. Tori stopped and allowed Bella to make it to her.

"I did it! I did it! Did you see it!" Bella exclaimed cheering in Tori's arms.

"We did sweetie and you did so good." Jade said kissing Bella's cheek.

"I want to do it again." Bella said.

Jade and Tori nodded and they began again. Bella swam faster and got to Tori quicker. David ventured closer towards his youngest daughters family and cheered Bella on. Bella froze and looked at him.

"H..happy b..birthday papa." Bella said softly.

David smiled hugely and thanked her. Bella slowly made her way to him and he cautiously lifted her into his arms. Bella hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We're back. Oh my!" Holly exclaimed as she and Trina walked into the backyard and saw David holding Bella in his arms.

"Papa can we get out of the pool?" Bella asked and David nodded and carried Bella out of the pool.

Jade and Tori followed and they dried off. David handed Bella to Tori and went to get the food from the warmer. Holly, Jade, Tori, Bella, and Trina all sat down and waited for David. When he arrived with the food they began to eat. They all talked and laughed until they finished their food. Trina made her exit shortly after and Tori began to clear the table while Jade held Bella.

"Bella while was out I found something I thought you might like." Holly said causing Bella to smile hugely. "Here you go." Holly said as she gave Bella two new Lalaloopsy sister dolls.

"Thank you grammy. I love them." Bella said as she went over to Holly and give her a hug.

"You're welcome sweet Isabella." Holly said as Jade opened Bella's new dolls.

"Damn it! Tori why the hell do they have to pack this like it's going to fucking Mars." Jade yelled after trying to get the dolls out.

A giggle made Jade look up from the dolls. It was Bella. Jade smacked herself in the forehead for forgetting that Bella was there.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Mommy is going to put the money I owe in the swear jar when we get home." Jade said as Bella giggled again and nodded.

Finally with Tori's help Jade managed to get the dolls out.

"Mommy what are their names?" Bella asked from her spot on Holly's lap.

"Well the big one with the cat ear headband is named Kat Jungle Roar and the little one is named Whiskers Lion's Roar. They both come with jungle cats for pets." Jade said as Bella got off of Holly's lap.

"Momma can you get Blanket? Pillow needs her jammies back on." Bella said to Tori, who nodded.

"Thank you momma." Bella said as Tori went inside. "Mommy where's Pillow?"

"I think she's on the lounger." Jade said as Bella nodded and went to get her doll.

"Mommy she's not here." Bella said as she turned to go back to the porch.

"Mommy! Pillow's in the pool!" Bella yelled as Jade rushed down to the pool. "Save her mommy. She drowning."

"Alright calm down sweetie." Jade said as she grabbed the doll from the pool. "Here sweetie. Dry her off so momma will be able to put her jammies on her." Jade said sighing thinking about how soft she'd become but she didn't regret it.

"Okay mommy. Thank you for saving her." Bella said kissing Jade's cheek.

"You're welcome. Come on let's go back to the deck where grammy is." Jade said leading Bella up to the back deck.

"Momma mommy had to save Pillow from the pool." Bella said when she saw that Tori was sitting at the table by Holly.

"She did? I miss all the action." Tori said faking her sadness.

"It's okay momma. Can you put Pillow in her jammies? Please." Bella said as she crawled into Tori's lap.

"Sure baby girl." Tori said kissing the top of Bella's head.

Tori changed Bella's doll's clothes and Bella thanked her. Then Bella took her two old dolls and her two new dolls and went to sit under a shade tree. Jade, Tori, Holly, and David, who returned from the inside of the house, watched Bella play with her dolls.

"Seems like she's introducing them to each other." Holly mused as Jade nodded and said,

"Tori and I read _'__A__Little__Princess__' _to her for a bedtime story one week and she thinks that when no one is around they come to life."

"That's sweet. Tori thought that too when she was little." Holly said as Tori blushed and Jade laughed.

"Why mom? Why do you embarrass me?" Tori asked as Bella grouped the bigger dolls together and then the littler dolls together.

"It's my job and I bet Jade likes to hear about it." Holly said as Jade nodded and Tori sent her a playful glare. "You'll be able to do it to Bella when she's older." Holly shrugged before she left the group.

"Momma can we swim again?" Bella asked as she left her dolls to sit under the tree.

"Yeah. Come on." Tori said as she dragged Jade toward the pool.

They all played in the pool until it began to get dark and they were going to eat dinner and set off fireworks. Jade, Tori, and Bella all went inside and changed into their change of clothes and headed back outside. Bella went down into the yard to get her dolls and Nash followed her around.

"Bella come and eat sweetie." Jade said as Bella ran up to the deck.

They ate their dinner, which was pizza and then David prepared to set of the fireworks. Bella left her dolls on the table and snuggled into Jade, who was holding her. The fireworks freaked Bella out and Jade, who also didn't really like fireworks brought Bella and her dolls inside.

"Mommy I don't like fireworks." Bella said as Jade set her on the Vega's couch.

"I don't like them either." Jade said and put a movie on for Bella.

"What are we watching?" Bella asked.

"Toy Story 3." Jade said as previews started.

"Mommy can we get that movie? Please." Bella said as they'd just finished seeing a preview for a lalaloopsy movie that was out on dvd.

"We'll see." Jade said and Bella cuddled into Jade's side and they watched the movie.

Tori, Holly, and David came inside a bit later and watched the movie as well. When Bella began to get tired, Tori and Jade said their goodbyes and Bella only waved. Jade put Bella into her booster seat while Tori put their bags in and got Nash and Ginger into the SUV. Jade drove them home and got Bella, who had fallen asleep out of the SUV and Tori let the dogs out and grabbed their bags.

"Let's put Bella in bed and then we can wash those clothes." Jade said softly as to not wake Bella and Tori nodded.

They changed Bella into a turquoise Snoopy tank top and white shorts with Snoopy's head on them. They tucked her in and Nash and Ginger took their places on the bed. Jade and Tori gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered their goodnights and I love yous. They left the room and left the door opened a crack and went downstairs to start the laundry.

"Goodnight babe. I love you." Tori said kissing Jade.

"Goodnight baby. I love you too." Jade said kissing Tori.

They fell asleep quickly and for the first night Bella didn't have a nightmare. Jade and Tori finally had their bed back to themselves and could sleep cuddled together like they use to.

AN: So I know I said that this is the last chapter it's not. The epilogue is next and that's the end. If you have any ideas suggest them for The West-Vegas. So review for me please. Follow the link to see the stuff I mentioned. .. Also I need help with finding a girl to be older Bella. The epilogue is going to take place when she's ten. Please post your suggestion in your review or PM me. Also follow me on twitter LisaBeBitchin. Epilogue up hopefully tomorrow.

cgi/collection?id=1838981


	6. Epilogue

AN: So this is really the end. *wipes away tear* I'm so glad you all have enjoyed this story. Perhaps with LOTS of convincing I'll make a sequel and Bella would be the age she is in this epilogue but it's up to you. Anyways so Bella is ten in the epilogue and here we go...

6 years later...

"Bella! Are you getting dressed yet?" Tori yelled up to her daughter, Isabella commonly known as Bella.

"Yes momma! Geez hold your horses!" Bella yelled down to her momma before stomping down the stairs.

"Did your mom get you that shirt?" Tori asked seeing Bella wearing a black shirt with Gir on it and 'Tell Me A Story About Giant Pigs' on it, denim rolled shorts, and black and white converses.

"Yeah." Bella said as Tori said,

"Of course. You ready? We have lots do before the bbq." Tori asked as Bella nodded.

"Wait I need to put Cocoa and Rocky out in the pin. Is Nash already out there?" Bella asked as her two poodle mixes came up to her.

"Yes and hurry up." Tori said as Bella nodded and picked up her dogs. "Meet me out front." Tori said as Bella walked off to the back door.

"Okay!" Bella yelled back.

Tori shook her head and went out to her red Dodge Charger which was parked next to Jade's black Audi R8 Spyder GT and then came their family car which was a black Mercedes-Benz GLK-Class. Tori thought all the cars were unnecessary when they first moved from their old home. When Bella was 8 there was a wildfire in the area and they had to evacuate. Their house burned to the ground. They moved to a bigger house by the beach.

"Momma let's go." Bella said startling Tori from her walk down memory lane.

"Alright. Buckle up." Tori said as they got in her Charger and she drove them to their local Wal-mart.

"Momma can I get the new Novi Stars Energy Pod set? Please, please, please." Bella begged as they pulled into the Wal-mart parking lot.

"We'll see. I told your mom bribing you that first time was a bad idea." Tori said thinking back to when they had their poker night and Bella had gotten her first set of Lalaloopsy dolls.

"Okay." Bella said simply knowing that not fighting the subject would get her what she wanted.

Bella wasn't spoiled. Her mom's made sure of that. She made the best of grades and was well behaved in her classes. Of course there were rare occasions when she'd get in trouble for defending her family and friends. She'd be punished but Jade always felt pride when Bella would defend her family.

Tori and Bella walked through the store getting what they needed and soon finished. Tori agreed to get the toy for Bella, who became ecstatic and ran off to grab the toy. Tori, of course followed her. Bella put the toy in cart and they went to check out. For the rest of the morning Tori and Bella ran around getting things they needed for Jade's surprise homecoming.

"Momma?" Bella asked as they'd finally gotten home and were taking things inside.

"What is it sweets?" Tori asked as she set the bags in her hands down.

"Can the dogs come back in?"

"In a minute when everything is inside. Okay?" Tori asked and Bella nodded going down memory lane herself.

When she was 6 Ginger died. Her and her moms had come home from grocery shopping and Ginger snuck out. Ginger was struck by a vehicle and she was rushed to the vet. Ginger died in surgery and it became a rule that Nash would be put out in the pin when they were going in and out of the house. When Bella turned 7, she got Cocoa a half toy poodle, half Chihuahua and Rocky a half toy poodle, half standard Schnauzer.

"You okay sweetie?" Tori asked kneeling down to Bella's level.

"Thinking about Ginger." Bella said sadly and Tori pulled her into a hug.

"I know you miss her. I miss her too but we have the memories. Now let's go let the dogs in. While you were daydreaming I finished." Tori said as they went outside to the dog pin.

Bella got Cocoa and Rocky in her arms and Nash followed without being told. Nash never lost his nature to protect Bella. Nash even looked after Cocoa and Rocky. Nash was getting old and going blind but he'd still wait for Bella at the front door.

"Momma how long until we set up for the party?" Bella asked as she and Tori and the dogs went inside.

"Well it's after noon. We're going to eat some lunch and then we'll get started. Uncle Andre and Uncle Beck are going to be in charge of grilling. So we just have to decorate and then you and I will go and get dressed." Tori said as Bella set Cocoa and Rocky on the ground.

"What about Uncle Robbie?" Bella asked with a smirk.

"You remember the last time." Tori said causing Bella to laugh and they thought back to when they first moved into the new house.

The boys were grilling and Robbie squirted to much lighter fluid and caused a small fire. It was enough to make Jade extremely pissed and even Tori mad. Jade and Tori went off on him claiming they'd just lost a house to a fire and that it didn't need to happen to this one. Robbie nodded and promised to never grill at their house.

"Yeah I remember." Bella said as Tori handed her a sandwich.

They ate their lunch and then cleaned up their mess. Then they headed out back to decorate. After what seemed like forever their giant back yard was decorated. They headed inside with the dogs following at went upstairs to clean up and change.

Tori finished first since she knew what she was going to wear. She knew that was what was keeping Bella. Nash, Rocky, and Cocoa came out of Bella's room and Tori went to see if Bella needed help.

"Sweets do you need help?" Tori asked and Bella replied,

"Yes."

Tori went inside and was shocked to see her daughter wearing a black bikini with white polka dots and pink strings to tie the bikini.

"Absolutely not." Tori said causing Bella to turn around and look at Tori.

"What? Why?" Bella asked stunned.

"You are too young to wear that. Find a different one." Tori said with a 'don't argue you with me' tone.

"I don't want to. Mom lets me wear them." Bella said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your mom is not here. Now change the suit or I'll turn you over my knee and give you a spanking and then you'll wear the swimsuit I pick." Tori said keeping her cool.

"No. I don't want to change my swimsuit." Bella said standing her ground even though she knew she should've just changed the suit.

"Fine." Tori said sitting down in Bella's desk chair and pulled Bella over to her. "Over my knee. Now."

Bella layed across Tori's lap and awaited her doom. Tori spanked Bella and then stood Bella up. Bella had tears falling down her face and Tori wiped them away.

"Do you understand why you were spanked?"

"Yes. I disobeyed you and talked back." Bella said and Tori nodded. "I'm sorry momma. I'm so so so sorry. Please forgive me?" Bella sobbed into Tori.

"Shh sweets. All is forgiven. Now I'm going to pick out a swimsuit and I hope you put it on." Tori said standing up and moving Bella to the side.

Tori pick out a pink and black tankini with peace signs on it. Then she put out Bella's black beaded fringe cover up dress. Tori walked to the door and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead and left the room. Bella dressed carefully and then put on her black and pink adidas superstar 3g flip flops.

"Much better sweets." Tori said when she saw Bella come into the living room and the dogs ran to greet her.

"Thanks momma." Bella said picking up Cocoa and Rocky and petting Nash on the head. "You look pretty. I bet mom will love that dress." Bella said referring to Tori's sky blue sundress with sweetheart neckline and her Christian Louboutin Vampanodo satin and suede bow platform sandals.

"Thank you sweetie and I hope she does." Tori said as Bella sat beside her and cuddled into her side.

"When is everyone showing up?" Bella asked as Tori looked at the time.

"Right about now." Tori said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Bella said and put Cocoa and Rocky down and ran for the door. "Auntie Cat! Uncle Andre!" Bella said hugging them excited to see her mom's best friends.

"Hey Bella bear." Cat said as she and Andre moved inside.

"Bella you're beautiful as always." Andre said as Tori came into view.

They all went out back and the dogs were put in the pin since the house wasn't fenced. The next couple to arrive was Beck with Alyssa. They were on again off again. Apparently they were on right now.

"Hey Beck. Hi Alyssa." Tori greeted and showed them to the backyard and Nash growled at Alyssa.

"Stop it Nash." Tori said and Nash stopped. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay Tori." Beck said but Alyssa looked liked she had something else to say but Beck dragged her away.

"Momma Aunt Trina and Uncle Robbie got here." Bella said as she was leading them outside.

Trina and Robbie were happily married. It started when Trina left early for a date on her dad's birthday. Trina and Robbie even found out that night that their exes were happily together. They dated for a year and Robbie proposed and Trina said 'yes'. They took a year to plan and were married when Bella turned 8. They'd been married since and we're trying for a baby.

"Hey Trina Rina. Hey Rob." Tori said and greeted them with a hug.

"Hey Tor, Beck and I are going to start grilling." Andre said and Tori nodded.

"Momma can I go swimming?" Bella asked and Tori nodded.

Bella took off her cover up and set it on a lounger and then slipped off her flip flops. Bella got Cat and Alyssa to stand by and watch. Cat knew what Bella was going to do and waited for her signal. Bella got on her diving board and threw Cat a kiss, which was the signal, and cannonballed right near where Alyssa was. Alyssa was soaked. The gang, even Beck tried to hide their laughter and Alyssa stormed away.

"I'm so sorry Alyssa!" Bella shouted not even trying to sound sincere.

Bella got out of the pool and saw her Uncle Beck going off in the direction of Alyssa.

"Uncle Beck I'm sorry about Alyssa." Bella said honestly not wanting to be on her Uncle's bad side.

"It's okay Bells. I'm going to break up with her for real this time." Beck said before giving Bella a kiss on the cheek and went off to find Alyssa.

"Isabella Marie West." Bella gulped and turned to find Tori standing there with a smile on her face.

"You're not mad?"

"No. You act so much like your mom. You had the guts to do what we all wanted just like with Haley." Tori said as she remembered when Bella told Robbie that her mommy said he was dating a bitch and that she didn't know what that meant but his girlfriend didn't look like a nice lady.

"Haley was an accident. I didn't know what mom meant." Bella said as Tori wrapped a towel around her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Dry off quick and get your dress back on. Mom should be here in awhile." Tori said as Bella began to dry off.

Bella put her dress and shoes back on and waited beside her momma. Right on time Jade came from around front and saw them all. They all yelled 'welcome home' and Bella ran full speed to Jade.

"Mommy!" Bella hugged Jade and said, "I missed you so so much. Don't ever be gone that long."

"Bella boo I was only gone 3 months." Jade said hugging her daughter back.

"I missed you too." Tori said causing Jade to look at her.

Bella pulled away from her mom and went over to her aunts and uncles.

"You look so hot in that dress baby." Tori said referring to Jade's Vintage Chiffon knee sundress that was sleeveless and backless with a bow sash and her black Fendi satin peep toe pump with bow.

"Thanks. You look hot in yours." Jade said and they began to make out until Bella yelled,

"Eww! My eyes! My eyes! I'll never be able to see again!"

"Oh hush ya big drama queen!" Jade yelled back and Bella stuck her tongue out and said,

"Learned from the best mommy."

"Why I'll get you for that." Jade said taking off her heels and removing her sundress to reveal her black bikini.

Jade ran toward Bella, who was running as well and also ditched her dress and her shoes. Bella jumped into the pool and Jade followed after and they began to have a splash fight.

"Okay! Okay! You win." Bella said admitting defeat.

"Are you children done now?" Tori, who was now out of her dress and heels and in her blue bikini, asked as she sat at the edge with her feet dangling in the water.

"Hmmm." Jade said as she made her way to Tori.

"What-" Tori didn't finish because Jade pulled her in and said,

"Now we are, aren't we Bella boo?" Bella nodded and giggled.

"Good thing I love you two." Tori said with a pout.

Jade, Tori, and Bella played in the water along with Trina, Robbie, and Cat. Andre and Beck called everyone out to eat. At the end of their late lunch, Robbie and Trina had to go because Trina was feeling sick and Beck wanted to make sure Alyssa got all her stuff out of his condo. Then it was just Jade, Tori, Bella, Cat, and Andre.

"So Bella boo how did you get Beck to dump Alyssa for good?" Jade said with a knowing smile.

"I cannonballed into the pool right near her and soaked her from head to toe. Then she just stormed off." Bella said shrugging her shoulders.

"Great work sweets." Jade said and Bella smiled and Tori rolled her eyes.

"Swim time!" Bella said getting up to leave.

"No way." Tori said and Bella pouted.

"Oh come on Tor. Let her swim. It's been 15 minutes since she ate. She'll be careful too, won't you sweets?" Jade asked and Bella nodded and gave Tori her innocent smile.

"Fine." Tori said and Bella went off to swim.

When it got dark, Andre and Cat left after they helped Jade and Tori clean up. Jade called Bella out of the pool and let the dogs out of the pin and into the house. Bella was exhausted but fought it. She showered and changed into her black 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' pajamas and went downstairs. She found her moms in the living room wearing their pajamas.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Tori asked as Bella entered the living room.

"_The__Nightmare__Before__Christmas_." Bella said and Tori put it in the blu-ray player.

They all cuddled on the couch with Nash at their feet and Cocoa and Rocky were in Bella's arms. When the movie was over Bella was barely awake. Jade and Tori led Bella to her room and tucked her in. Nash, Cocoa, and Rocky took their places on her bed with her and Jade and Tori kissed her goodnight.

After Jade and Tori said their goodnights to each other they cuddled together and fell asleep. As always when one of them came back from a trip away, Bella ended up in their bed. With Bella came all three dogs except tonight. Nash stayed in Bella's room and the others slept soundly in the master bedroom.

The End.

AN: So that's it. If you guys want a sequel you guys have to say so. I have the ideas going so REVIEW AND TELL ME SO! Glad to have had many follows and favs so after I post the link to see the stuff I talked about like the new house, old house, Cocoa and Rocky I'm giving a shoutout to everyone who followed and faved. If the link isn't complete put www dot polyvore dot com and a slash.

www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/collection?id=1847400

Now to the shoutouts *means they also followed the story:

**Favorites****:** stephanie2011, ninja.shrimp.x3, Rapier11, marceline- Alexa Killz*, Aj write, Liv909, PureInnocentLust*, pyromaniac7677*, Kataangfan1998*, MelHellion*, and anonymous1397

**Follows****:** Newsies73, BlondestEvr, DevinMaddox, rb102198, Jeremy Shane, music.softballs.books, Queen Demon Lioness Juubi, tinygleek, shadow8090.


End file.
